the Thinking Cap El Sombrero Pensante
by Auda Reiss
Summary: Cada año el Sombrero Seleccionador decide a qué casa pertenece cada alumno. ¿Pero CÓMO lo hace?--TRADUCCIÓN del fic de Andrea13


**Bueenoo… lo prometido es deuda. Puesto que la segunda parte gustó (pero fue la que traduje primero, esto va como Star Wars) aquí llega la primera. Os dejo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Este fic no es mío, es de Andrea13 (mail: ra_1013 arroba yahoo y el puntocom) y lo podéis leer en versión original aquí mismo, en . Yo solo hago la traducción.**

"The Thinking Cap"-El Sombrero Pensante

By Andrea13

"¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!/ ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! / Estás en buenas manos (Aunque yo no las tenga)/ Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Uno aplausos educados llenaron el Gran Salón mientras el desgastado Sombrero Seleccionador hacía una reverencia a las cuatro mesas. Luego restó quieto y en silencio esperando que llamaran al primer alumno para que lo sortearan. La Profesora McGonagall consultó un rollo de pergamino y entonces chilló:

-¡Abbot, Hannah!-

Una chiquilla con cara de hada y dos enormes coletas rubias se acercó al sombrero con una mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo, y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, ansiosa. Mientras todo el Salón la observaba, ella oía una voz grave que le hablaba al oído.

-¡Ah, la primera alumna del año! ¿Dónde voy a ponerte? Hmmm… ¡qué lealtad! Muy enternecedor. Sin duda perteneces a ¡HUFFLEPUFF! -

Gritó la última palabra a todo el Salón y la mesa de más a la derecha estalló en unos aplausos salvajes. El rostro sonriente de Hannah apareció de Nuevo al quitarse ésta el Sombrero, y fue trotando a unirse a sus nuevos compañeros.

La misma escena tenía lugar cada año, cuando se sorteaban a los de primer curso para ver la casa en la que pasarían toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Nunca nadie hablaba de la delgada voz que algunos habían oído al ponerse el Sombrero, aunque los que no lo tenían muy claro se alegraban de oír los comentarios que hacía.

Lo que nadie nunca oía, sin embargo eran las "otras" cuatro voces que discutían dentro del Sombrero, antes de que la primera voz pudiera decir una sola palabra..

-¡Oh, un grupo de nuevos alumnos! Estaba esperándolo. ÚLTIMAMENTE las nuevas generaciones han pasado un poco desapercibidas. -

-Esta cosas van a ciclos, Rowena. Estoy segura que vamos a tener una Buena promoción. -

-Lo que pasa es que sencillamente estás contenta porqué la primera ha sido una de las *tuyas*, Helga. -

-¿Y no es este un motivo suficientemente bueno? – dijo la segunda voz alegremente. Era una voz muy agradable, clara y risueña, que recordaba a niños un tanto traviesos y a madres que se negaban a crecer. Ofrecía un gran contraste con el tono fríamente aristocrático de la primera voz, aunque sin duda ambas eran femeninas.

Una tercera voz se unió al barullo, masculina, fanfarrona y bulliciosa.

-Claro que es un buen motivo, Helga. Ahora vamos a concentrarnos en el siguiente ¿eh?-

-Si, Godric- rieron a coro ambas mujeres, que parecieron colegialas, mientras el Sombrero en el que habitaban caía en una nueva cabeza, la de la joven ¡Bones, Susan!

Una cuarta voz se unió ahora, grave y con un leve siseo en las sibilantes.

-Ess ambissiosssa, pero tan asstuta como un conejo –dijo, desdeñosamente.

-Tan positivo como siempre, Salazar –dijo Rowena con tono de reproche. Y inició su propia examinación. –Hmmm… bueno, la mente no es mala pero NO tengo ningún deseo de quedármela. -

-¡Oh! ¡Tiene TEJONES! –exclamó Helga, con la impresión de unas manos dando palmaditas de emoción. -¡Oh, yo la quiero!-

-¿Es lo único que te importa? –Preguntó Rowena, sin poder creérselo.

-Por supuesto que no. Mira cuán trabajadora es. Será un *puntazo* para mi casa. ¡Pero ADEMÁS tiene *tejones*! Es perfecta. ¿Godric?-

La voz de Godric era claramente burlona cuando replicó:

-No tiene ni una valentía ni un valor extraordinarios. Ve y quédatela. –

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-

-Oooh, me *encanta* este. –arrulló Rowena en aprobación mientras examinaban la mente de Boots, Terry. –Qué chico más brillante. Una mente muy buena. ¡Y a todo a lo que aspira en esta vida es a crear nuevos hechizos! -

-Rowena se nos ha enamorado –Rió Godric.

-Un momento –intervino Salazar – Esta *ambición* por crear nuevos hechizos es realmente maravillosa… -

-Oh, no puedes… es tan… ¡ni se te *ocurra*, Salazar! –

Salazar rió.

-Solo te tomaba el pelo, Rowena. Es tuyo. –

-¡Oh, SERÁS…!-

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

-¿Por qué van siempre tan rápido? –Se quejó Helga. –Es ¡venga, venga, venga, uno tras otro! Deberían disfrutar el momento. –

-¿Te acuerdas de lo nerviosos que estaban los alumnos nuevos? Solo quieren saber a cuál de nuestras gloriosas Casas los pondrán. –La consoló Godric. –Aún nos aprecian. Y ya que hablamos de esto, quiero a ésta. ¡No tiene temor alguno! -

-Hija de muggles – Menospreció Salazar a Mandy Brocklehurst. –Si, puedes quedártela. –

-De verdad que necesitas superar semejantes prejuicios, Salazar, mi amor. –lo reprendió Helga. –Los nacidos de muggle pueden ser tan poderosos como los hijos de magos. –

-¡Son *mis* prejuicios, llevo con ellos mil años, y estoy muy bien teniéndolos! –Le espeteó como replica. –¡Además, ya probé suerte hace cincuenta años con un mestizo y mira en QUÉ se ha convertido! -

-Bien, entonces ¿todos de acuerdo? –Interrumpió Godric bruscamente. –Es mía.-

-¡No tan rápido! Hacemos tan mal como ellos al querer darnos prisa –Dijo Rowena con una altiva exhalación. –Hay que tomarse el tiempo necesario y asegurarse que asignamos a los niños correctamente. Sus casa tienen una influencia más que considerable en su desarrollo como brujas o magos.

-Y tu quieres quedarte a ésta. –Concluyó Salazar en su lugar.

-¡Solo dijo que tenemos que asegurarnos!-

-Y tu la quieres. –Corearon Salazar y Helga juntos.

-Bueno… es que creo que encaja mejor en mi casa que en la de *Godric*… quiero decir, sinceramente, Godric, hay ALGO más en esta vida aparte de lanzarse ciegamente a hacer cada cosa. Las deliberaciones profundas y el poder de razonamiento siempre acaban llevándote a la solución. –

-Motivo por el que tu te encerraste a cal y canto en la biblioteca durante todo un año para descubrir cómo acabar con el mago del pueblo de al lado-

-Acabé dando con la solución ¿no? –

-DESPUÉS de que yo acabara con él. –

-¡Lo tiraste accidentalmente por el acantilado! –

-Pero *funcionó* ¿no?-

Helga suspiró

-Siempre se ponen así cuando quieren al mismo alumno. -

-Cabría suponer que a estas alturas ya lo habrían superado. –Reconoció Salazar. –Aunque se hace divertido cuando aprende vocabulario nuevo de los alumnos. -Añadió con convicción cuando Godric le gritó a Rowena que era una empollona engreída.

Helga soltó una débil risilla y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Ehem. Creo que Mandy se pregunta como es que no la seleccionamos. -

Godric y Rowena siguieron chillándose el uno al otro, sin hacerle caso a su compañera.

Helga sacudió la cabeza.

-Orgullosos y cabezaduras, los dos. **¡¡SILENCIO!!** -

Todo ruido en el Sombrero cesó abruptamente.

-Y ahora, -siguió Helga con remilgo –si ya habéis acabado de gritaros, diría que tenemos un sorteo que atender. Godric, Rowena, ¿porqué no miráis que *quiere* la chica? -

Unos instantes después el Sombrero chillaba ¡RAVENCLAW!, Rowena se regodeaba, Godric refunfuñaba y Lavender Brown correteaba para probarse el Sombrero, nerviosa.

Los cuatro fundadores habían trabajado juntos durante unos cuantos años antes de insertarse en el Sombrero, escogiendo sus alumnos según su talento y temperamento. Toda se había vuelto mucho más fácil desde que Godric hizo el hechizo, puesto que ahora poseían la habilidad de mirar literalmente dentro de las cabezas de los alumnos nuevos. Habían convertido su trabajo en casi una ciencia y eran capaces de seleccionar los alumnos muchísimo más rápido de lo que solían hacer antes.

En los viejos tiempos, una Selección les podría llevar horas puesto que examinaban meticulosamente la mente de cada alumno hasta poder discernir cuál era la mezcla entre inteligencia, diligencia, bravura y ambición que poseían y ver en que casa se potenciarían más esos talentos. Ahora, algunos alumnos apenas si requerían un segundo, siendo evidente al instante qué casa era la apropiada.

Otros, sin embargo, seguían requiriendo más deliberaciones… y discusiones.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser *yo* la que ceda? ¡"Dulce Helga", "Helga, querida", "Amable Helga"! Querrás decir Helga, Títere mío! ¡No voy a dejar escapar alguien tan leal a sus amigos solo porqué TU también le ves coraje!-

-Vamos, Helga, cálmate. –dijo Godric apaciguador. –Piensa en qué será lo mejor para el chico. –

-¡Es leal y trabajador! Es perfecto para mi casa.

-¡Pero es que también es extremadamente valiente y caballeroso! ¡Hasta la medula! ¡Es un Gryffindor! –

-¡Es un Hufflepuff!-

-Helga, querida, no es que quiera ponerme del lado de Godric en este tema, pero el chico es BASTANTE atrevido. Quizás… -

-Oh, cállate Rowena. ¡Solo te haces la buena con Godric para que no discuta contigo al próximo!. –

-Helga, en *serio*, no seas tonta. Seamus es muy Griffindor. Su madre estaba en Gryffindor. Godric lo quiere. No lo hagas complicado. Dejó que te quedaras con aquel hijo de muggles tan majo. –

-¡Justin no pegaba en Gryffindor ni con cola! ¡Godric no me DEJÓ quedármelo!-

-Helga… -

-¡VALE! *Quédatelo*, entonces. Espero que te pierda veinte puntos AL DÍA. - "He's loyal and hard-working! He'd be perfect for my House."-

-Sois graciosa tanto en la victoria como en la derrota, my lady. -

-Te sacaría la lengua, si tuviera. –

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-Voy a pedirme el siguiente que te haga gracia, Godric, lo sabes. –Prometió oscuramente Helga, mientras el Sombrero caía sobre la siguiente cabeza.

-Se supone que tu eres la risueña, Helga, -la regañó amablemente. –Vamos a echarle un vistazo a ésta. –

-Estoy harta de ser la risueña. – Helga dejó salir sus murmullos a regañadientes mientras observaba la cabeza de la nueva alumna. –Hmmm… bueno, *no* es precisamente perezosa, ¿no? Me gusta. –

-¡Se ha aprendido *de memoria* los libros *de texto*! –Rowena estaba a punto de desmayarse de placer. Bueno, lo habría estado si hubiese tenido cuerpo. –Pero MIRAD que sed de conocimiento. Es *perfecta*.

Salazar se inclinó para poder echar una ojeada, cavilando.

-Es realmente ambiciosa. ¡Menuda obsesión con ser la mejor! Un poco atada a las normas, pero lo superaría con el tratamiento adecuado… Oh. –parecía repentinamente decepcionado. –de muggles. -

-Así te vas a perder a los mejores, Salazar. –

-No me des lecciones Godric, por favor. –

-¿Quién da lecciones? La quiero en Gryffindor. Ya me va bien uno menos en la pelea. –

-Y ahí va otra vez. –murmuró Helga. –¡Te lo digo, espera a abrir la boca hasta que sabe que NOSOTRAS los queremos! –

-¡Este no es mi único motivo! –

-¿Ah, pero admites que es UN motivo? –dijo Rowena con dureza.

-… bueno, tras mil años uno tiene que divertirse como puede… -

-¡GODRIC! –Chirriaron dos voces femeninas al unísono.

-¡Lo siento! Pero, dejando a un lado todo esto, la Hermione ésta es perfecta para Gryffindor. Si se va a Ravenclaw tendrá SIEMPRE la nariz pegada a algún libro. –

-Oh, ¿entonces debería ir a Gryffindor para así aprender como meterse de cabeza al río no? –

- ¡Correr ciertos riesgos es BUENO!

-Si se me permite la sugerencia –intervino Salazar suavemente después de que los otros hubieran discutido durante un rato. -¿y si miráis a ver si la niña quiere decir algo al respeto? No es que espere nada de bueno, viniendo de unos muggles, pero… -

-¡Una idea excelente! –dijo inmediatamente Rowena, rebosando entusiasmo. –Alguien tan amante del querer aprender SEGURO que escoge Ravenclaw. –

-Conoce el valor del trabajar duro. –Dijo Helga con confianza. –Estará *encantada* de venir a Hufflepuff. –

-Tiene una vena cabezadura –predicó Godric.- Hay cosas más importantes que los libros y la inteligencia. –

\\Espero estar en Gryffindor. Parece ser de lejos la mejor… Supongo que Ravenclaw tampoco debe estar tan mal… //

-¿TAN MAL? –Chilló Rowena- ¡Tu… pequeña INGRATA! –

-Al menos ha MENCIONADO tu casa. –refunfuñó Helga. -¿Que hay de malo en trabajar duro? De verdad, quizás no es lo más glorioso, pero… -

-Os lo había dicho, -Dijo Godric, engreído, cuando el Sombrero chilló ¡GRYFFINDOR! –

Rowena aún seguía haciendo pucheros cuando el Sombrero fue a para a la cabeza de Neville Longbottom. Murmullos ocasionales de "¡Ni hablar!", "Utilizar MI casa como segunda opción, eso quieres ¿eh?", y "¡Investigación y planificación, esa es la clave!" provenían de su esquina del Sombrero, pero los otros fundadores la ignoraron educadamente.

-Bien, entonces. Creo que no hay mucho que discutir respecto a este. –Dijo Godric vivamente, mirando dentro de la mente con satisfacción. –Es uno de los míos. –

-Un poco menos confiado de lo normal. –dijo arrastrando las palabras Salazar, dándole un vistazo. -¿No era la confianza imprudente una de tus características? –

-Eres ácido, Salazar. Mira que familia. Su abuela me da miedo ¡a MI! Pero él les planta cara. –Sonó la voz de Godric llena de orgullo. –Todo decidido, pues. -

-… No del todo –dijo Salazar lentamente, con la voz llena de incredulidad. -¿Esta *discutiendo* con nosotros? –

\\¡No merezco ser un Gryffindor. Debería limitarme a estar en Hufflepuff!//

-Helga, no puedes matarme. Soy una mente incorpórea –Dijo Godric rápidamente -¡No es mi culpa, de verdad! –

-¿CÓMO es que, -preguntó Helga con voz baja y asesina- a todo el mundo parece habérsele metido en la cabeza que MI casa –mis leales y trabajadores estudiantes- está llena de "zoquetes", como lo ha dejado claro este chico? ¡EN SERIO! Oh cállate y deja de discutir, muchacho. Esta *claro* que no mereces estar en MI casa. –

-Discutir con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Un Sombrero creado por los mismísimos fundadores. –Salazar parecía increíblemente sorprendido –Oh si, definitivamente encaja con la gilipol….er, valentía típica de la casa de Godric. –Una risilla por lo bajo casi ahogada. –Sin duda. -

-¡Oh cállate, enorme serpiente!-

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-… Querido, estaría bien que te SACARAS el Sombrero ahora. –Sugirió Rowena gentilmente. –De verdad. Por eso no cabe duda de que no es un Ravenclaw. -

Helga rápidamente se pidió al siguiente alumno. Godric la conocía desde hacia suficiente tiempo como para no molestarse en remarcar la naturaleza caballerosa del joven Morag. Aunque ahora eran incorpóreos, era fácil imaginarse la expresión fieramente testaruda que de su rostro. Helga era muy amable y tenía un carácter dulce… pero como un tejon, era feroz si ibas a incordiarla en su terreno.

Afortunadamente no dieron con ningún otro alumno terriblemente discutible durante un buen rato después de Longbottom, dándole a Helga la oportunidad de reparar su orgullo herido. Salazar tarareaba suavemente, aunque el sonido se parecía inquietantemente a un siseo. Estuvo encantado con un chico llamado Malfoy, cuya ambición y malicia eran tan claras que Salazar simplemente gritó ¡MÍO! y el Sombrero bramó su respuesta antes de que los otros pudieran protestar.

(Tampoco es que ninguno quisiera)

El Sombrero estaba ahora posado en un pelo rubio y rizado mientras la joven Teagan Nott esperaba que la seleccionaran con seriedad.

-Hmmm -reflexionó Godric, dejándose caer en su mente. –Me gusta ésta. No tiene miedo. –

-Una mente buena, pero no está centrada. –renunció Rowena.

Helga fue la siguiente en mirar y hizo un ruido de aprobación general.

-Bueno… podría aplicarse un poco más, pero aún es joven, después de todo. Una lealtad a la familia muy loable. Estará bien en mi casa. –

-Pero estará *mejor* en la mía, -dijo Salazar firmemente. –Mira que… una artista en ciernes, y quiere ser la mejor en todo el mundo mago. Necesita mi casa para alimentar esta ambición. –

-¡Allí será una adepta muy tímida! ¡Necesita una oportunidad para poner a prueba su nervio o nunca sabrá que lo tiene!

-Tus leones la harán a pedazos y no moverán ni un DEDO para alentar su talento. ¡Necesita que la *guíen* no que la tiren al río, a ver si sabe nadar!-

-Es ambiciosa *y* valiente, -intervino Helga, siempre poniendo paz (Bueno, al menos cuando se le deserizaban los pelos) –Pero ¿qué será lo mejor para apoyarla *a ella* Godric? Yo dejaría que Salazar se la quedara. –

-Arg, si vais a confabularos todos contra mí… vale, quédatela. –

Hubo un pique amical entre Godric y Rowena por una pareja de gemelas, que acabó con cada uno quedándose a una, luego Helga discutió acaloradamente con Godric hasta que Salazar y Rowena tuvieron que salir al paso para poner a Sally-Anne Perks en Hufflepuff.

Si aún hubieran tenido cuerpos, Salazar habría saltado de la silla cacareando.

-¡*Pársel*! ¡Habla *pársel*! ¡No había visto ninguno en cincuenta años! ¡Es maravilloso! Y yo que creía que esto iba a ser un sorteo más. –Salazar estaba bailando una copla mental mientras se paseaba por la mente de Harry. –Oh, me gusta este Potter. Recuerdo a su padre; era un verdadero demonio en miniatura. –se rió socarrón –¡Menuda adquisición para Slytherin! -

-Bueeeenooooo… -Rowena soltó las palabras con tono considerador. –Tiene una mente buena. Mmmm estaría bien en… -

-¡Rowena!

-Oh relájate, Salazar, solo te tomaba el pelo. Estará mucho mejor en Slytherin que en Ravenclaw. –

Helga rió alegremente.

-*Tiene* una admirable capacidad para ser lea, pero estoy de acuerdo. Estará bien con tus serpientes. –

-Excelente. –Salazar se frotó sus manos imaginarias.

-Solo un momento, Salazar, por favor. –Interrumpió quedamente Godric.

-Oh déjalo Godric, Rowena ya lo ha intentado.-

-Lo digo en serio.-

Salazar balbuceó durante unos segundos antes de poder formular unas palabras.

-¡Godric! No puedes protestar en serio porqué me pida ¿a ÉSTE? ¡Habla *pársel*, por el amor de Merlin! ¿Qué uso le vas a dar en Gryffindor?-

-¡El mismo que siempre le doy a alguien tan valiente y atrevido! El chico no tiene sino un nervio increíble. Se enfrentará *a lo que sea*. Reconócelo, pertenece a mi casa. –

-¡NO pienso reconocer algo tan descaradamente falso! Siempre intentas robarme mis mejores estudiantes. ¡No pienso permitirlo, ya te lo digo! –

-¿Que NO? Escucha, Salazar, tienes que aceptar que… -

De repente, sin que ninguno lo pidiera, oyeron una delgada voz repitiendo resuelta:

\\A Slytherin no. A Slytheirn no. Por favor, cualquier cosa menos Slytherin.//

Godric intentó desesperadamente aguantarse, pero una risa feroz se le acabó escapando.

-Creo que esto lo soluciona todo, viejo amigo. –

-Pero… ¡habla PÁRSEL! –aulló Salazar, aunque el Sombrero ya chillaba ¡GRYFFINDOR! –Espera, espera, vuelve, pruébatelo otra vez en serio. No puede ser que pretendas… -

Pero el Sombrero ya se había posado en otra cabeza y los otros tres fundadores se reían de él por lo bajinis.

-¿No tienes nada que añadir respecto a éste, Salazar? –preguntó Godric solícitamente.

-Oh, cállate.

-De verdad, Salazar, te lo estás cogiendo como algo terriblemente perso…-

-"A Slytherin no. *Cualquier* cosa menos Slytherin" –citó Salazar con voz aguda. –Sinceramente, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer ESTO?-

-¿Lo quieres por orden alfabético, cronológico o por categorías?-

-Se amable, Godric. Que se está enfurruñando. –aconsejó Rowena.

-¡Espera sentada a que vuelva a hacerte lado a TI! –le espeteó Salazara- NO estoy enfurruñado. –

-Fantástico, ¿significa pues que no tengo que ser amable contigo? –

-¡CINCO minutos fuera de este maldito sombrero, Godric, y con o sin varita haré que te arrepientas de todas y cada una de tus… -

-¡CHICOS! –cortó Helga. –HAY niños delante.

-¡No pueden oírnos! –Rugieron a coro Godric y Salazar.

Hubo una breve pausa y luego los cuatro estallaron a risas. Les llevó un buen rato seleccionar a Hephanion Ranyon, y no porqué no se pusieran de acuerdo en la casa.

-¿Aún no hemos *terminado* con este grupo? –preguntó Salazar irritado un poco después.

Rowena le bufó.

-*Intenta* tener un poco de paciencia, Salazar. Ésta es en realidad una promoción pequeña. ¿Os acordáis de cuando por el 1800, cuando hubo ese boom demográfico? ¡La selección nos llevaba *horas*!-

-Puesto que Godric se ha adjudicado esta selección, estoy impaciente por darlo por terminado para así poder empezar a ignorar se regodeo habitual. –

-¿Regodeo? –protestó Godric con un tono agudamente ofendido. -*Yo* no me *regodeo*, Salazar. Que cada x tiempo vaya recordándote lo afortunada que ha sido mi casa en los últimos años no quiere decir que me *regodee*. Hay que ver. También deberíamos tener un diccionario mágico en este maldito sombrero.-

-¡Oh, *mirad*! –exclamó Helga, intentando distraer a los otros antes de que sus gritos acabaran provocándole dolor de cabeza. Bueno, un dolor de cabeza incorpórea. -¡Puedo verle el pelo aún sin ojos! Es otro Weasley.-

Los tres gruñeron, se rieron y un murmullo de "¿Pero cuántos *hay*, por ahí? Que a Helga le pareció que se parecía horriblemente a la voz de Rowena.

-Déjame adivinar, -dijo Salazar con sarcasmo. –Gryffindor. –

-Me encanta que estés de acuerdo, Viejo amigo. Puesto que no hay más que…-

-¡ESPERA! No pienso dejar escapar *otro* Weasley sin pelear antes… cabeza de *chorlito* -Salazar dijo lo último con gran deleite. -*Siempre* te quedas con los Weasleys. Apenas si me das la oportunidad de *discutir*. ¡Los gemelos esos habrían sido perfectos para mi casa! Astutos, taimados, y muy ambiciosos. ¡Planeaban una tienda de bromas con once años! –

-Si pero *valientes* también. No puedes quedarte con *todos* los pillines, Salazar. La nobleza y el sentido del humor NO se excluyen mutuamente, por mucho que tu digas. –

-¡Te quedaste a los gemelos! Te quedaste al pequeño muchacho que quería ser Ministro de la Magia. Lo del adiestrador de dragones, bueno, no importa… *ese* tipo de estupidez solo puede venir de Gryffindor… ¡pero no puedes quedártelos a TODOS! Éste de aquí es *muy* ambicioso. –

-Su máxima ambición por ahora es una túnica nueva, Salazar. –

-Pero mira *más allá*, ¡pedazo de imbécil! Quiere eclipsar a todos sus hermanos. Si esto no es ambición, entonces ya me dirás que es. –

-Si dejaras de lado durante un puñetero minuto tu obsesión por la ambición verías que el chico… por así decirlo *apesta* a coraje. –

-Si, apestosa es *exactamente* como describiría tu… -

-¡CALMÁOS! –ladró Rowena. -¡Por el amor del cielo! Parecéis niños vosotros también, no magos hechos y derechos hace más de mil años. Dios mío. Vamos a decidirlo todo tranquilamente, como siempre hacemos. –

-No estabas tan tranquila cuando peleabas por las gemelas Patil. –murmuró Salazar.

-*Ehem*, como decía… -

-Todos sus hermanos están en Gryffindor –habló Helga, que se había dedicado a observar la mente del Weasley en vez de discutir como los demás. –El pobre muchacho se quedará hecho *polvo* si es el primero en su familia que va a otra casa. –

-Ten corazón, Salazar- dijo Godric victoriosamente.

-SI hubieses prestado atención a los pensamientos de todos estos niños a lo largo del tiempo, te habrías dado cuenta que soy enteramente malvado. –Le espeteó Salazar. –Yo *no* tengo corazón. –Soltó un suspiro muy airoso para alguien ya no tenía pulmones.

-Vale. Pero al *siguiente* Weasley me lo quedo *yo*.-

-No si lo han criado los mismos padres que a todos los anteriores. –dijo Godric engreídamente.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-Creo que éste es el último. –Dijo Helga alegremente mientras el Sombrero se posaba en la cabeza de Zabini, Blaise.

-¿Ya?-

-Salazar, ¿Acaso hace un minuto no te quejabas de que esta selección duraba *demasiado*?- gruñó Rowena.

-Creo que esperaba que hubiera otro par de gemelos Weasley.- se regodeó Godric. –Quizás el año que viene.-

-Y se pregunta por qué lo ignoro.-

-Oh, no me lo pregunto en absoluto. –

-Si aún tuvieses cara, Godric, te borraría esa sonrisilla alegre de golpe.-

Rowena bufó y miró dentro de la cabeza de Blaise.

-Hmmm…*bastante* inteligente… hrmff… creo que es uno de los *tuyos* Salazar. No tiene ni *pizca* de ganas de investigar o estudiar. –

-Pero es muy astuto. –se pronunció Salazar con aprovación.

-También es bastante fiel a sus amigos… y está dispuesto a trabajar duro para conseguir sus metas. –Añadió Helga.

-Helga…- La voz de Salazar suplicó.

Ella se rió.

-Oh, Salazar, a veces eres *tan* patético…! Vale, vale. Quédatelo.

-¡Siempre has sido mi favorita, Helga!

-¡EH! –protestaron juntos Rowena y Godric.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

-No intentes hacerme creer que te sientes insultado, Godric. Sinceramente, entre el que hablaba pársel y el Weasley, ¡puede que no te hable por lo que queda de año! –

-¿Me lo prometes?-

El Sombrero estaba lleno de carcajadas cuando McGonagall lo devolvió al taburete y se lo llevó del Gran Salón. Otro año, otra Selección.

**Espació de publicidad traductoril: first of all… esta vez me he decidido a traducir "nemrod" o "nimrod" o lo que sea… ¡que me tiene harrrta!!.**

**Y second… dentro de poco habrá actualización de "Of all things…" y recordar que he traducido un nuevo fic Salazar/Rowena, por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Y ya ta. Review, plis.**

** Un beso**

**Giomar.**


End file.
